War of Two Worlds
by ArchimedesAckermann
Summary: After stumbling across a solar eclipse during a flight, Air Force Sergeant Laura Mayfield is determined to prove that she did indeed see another world. But is that a wise decision? Remember, greed and selfishness are the two traits that link all humans together. Will magic fall to technology?
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo! This is ArchimedesAckermann, and I hope you enjoy my new story! **

**Please read and review!**

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter One

Hand gripping the throttle, she pushed it down as she made a sharp dive, ears popping as the change in altitude was too hasty. Eyes locked on the enemy fighter plane, she slammed down the button, releasing a wave of bullets from the guns located on the sides of her F-15, determined on destroying the other plane.

When the enemy jet burst into flames, and made a free fall descent into the deep blue ocean, she smiled sadistically, pulling the throttle back to ascend into the air.

Suddenly, the bright sunlight that illuminated the sky began to diminish, until it disappeared altogether. The young woman looked up, surprised, and pleased at the magnificent sight. The shadow of the moon, sliding over the sun. She saw the dark tunnel of the eclipse getting closer, and she smiled softly, unlike the sadistic one before. _It's beautiful. Like nature, but nature will always be ruined by humans._

She frowned. The eclipse was getting closer, and for some reason, it no longer looked like a disc, but a tunnel. She pushed the throttle downwards, but the plane did not move. It kept rushing forward, and suddenly, turbulence started to shake the plane, jarring it so that her head slammed into the ceiling only a few inches above her.

She hissed in pain, squeezing her eyes shut.

And when she opened them again, the surface underneath her plane was no longer the softly swaying sea, but the gently rippling grass. She blinked. And then blinked again. _What just happened?_

Glancing back out her window, she saw the dark tunnel of the eclipse. _If I went through the eclipse here, could I maybe get back?_

Turning the plane around, she slammed the gas pedal down, rushing towards the eclipse at full speed.

And the scenery changed again, to where she was originally. _What just happened?_

"Sergeant Mayfield! Sergeant Mayfield!" a persistent voice shook her out of her stupor.

"What?" she snapped.

"Are you okay? We lost signal from you for about two minutes. Jack even said you vanished from the radar. We thought you crashed or something!"

"Oh," she narrowed her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm going back to the base."

"Sir, I'm telling you. There's another world out there. I saw it. I went through the solar eclipse, and there was another world with two moons. A large blue one and a smaller pink one," Sergeant Laura Mayfield said seriously.

General Jack Hawkins stared at her, "Laura, maybe the air pressure changes might have been too drastic for you."

"I was slowly going upwards!" Laura insisted, eyes flashing.

"Today's been a tiring day for you, Laura, especially since you had to fill in for Ricardo. You should go home for a week. The enemies' been beaten back. There's a two week ceasefire, and you should get some rest," Jack said gently.

Laura flushed, and turned, walking stiffly out of the office. Her face burned with both anger and embarrassment.

"Nick, I swear, I saw another world!" Laura insisted.

Her boyfriend, Nick Herring, ruffled her hair, "Was it a nice dream?"

"I'm serious! It was during one of our rounds, and I shot down one foreign fighter plane, when I disappeared through the eclipse! My plane even disappeared off radar!" Liza exclaimed, gesturing wildly.

"Laura, it's not possible." Nick deadpanned. "I know you think it's lovely and a nice way to escape from your problems, but Laura, think rationally. There are no extraterrestrial worlds. None of our satellites have found any!"

Laura slammed her hands down onto the coffee table in front of the white couch they were sitting on. She stood up angrily, "Fine. But the next solar eclipse, I'm going to see whether or not it's true."

Nick sighed, "Okay, so maybe there is another world. But do you really want to go to a different world alone and unprepared? What if they are dangerous? Or not even remotely human?"

"You can come with me! And I'm planning on taking my F-15, fully loaded. Well, and maybe a few guns," she planned out.

Her boyfriend slumped his shoulders, pinching the bridge of his nose, "It's a F-15, a very recent fighter plane. I might be in the Army, but I'm trained for a plane. And I'm probably not allowed in it."

"Ah, it's okay. I'll get you on somehow," Laura grinned slyly. "I'll prove it to you. There is another world."

**How do you guys like it? Please review! Criticism is welcome, as well is praise, obviously! :) hehe**

**Grazie mille!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Well, obviously I don't own Familiar of Zero.**

**Also, I hope you like this, and think this is longer...**

**If it's too short, please tell me!**

**Read and review!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Two

"I should not be here!" Nick whispered to his girlfriend urgently, getting into the fighter plane after being smuggled past General Hawkins.

"Chill," she said, already in the pilot's seat, gripping the throttle tightly. "This will be fine."

Nick gulped, "Even though I'm a colonel, I'm still going to be punished if we're caught." He set himself on the seat behind Laura, tightly strapping himself in.

Laura ignored him as she revved up the engine, and started down the air strip. Nick tensed, uncomfortable with his girlfriend's disregard to the rules.

"Okay, so, the eclipse should be happening in about five minutes. I'll be flying towards my destination," Laura told him, glancing back.

Nick sighed, and straightened his jacket, shifting it around until the edges of the guns inside it could not dig into his ribs. "Laura, you do know the chance of whatever happened last time actually happening, right?"

"Nick," she said, not looking back. "If we don't get to the other world, fine, you're right. But if we do get to the other world…." she trailed off.

"What do we do if we actually do get to the other world?" Nick pressed.

Laura narrowed her eyes, "I say we stay there for a while, and check things out."

Nick stared at her, furious, "Laura! This is getting out of hand! If we actually do get to another world, you do realize that no matter what, if we decide to stay, we'll have to wait for another eclipse? What if the residents in the other world aren't human? What if they attack us? This plane doesn't have endless fuel, you know!"

Laura stiffened, and she pressed the gas pedal even harder, breaking through the Mach 1, resulting in Nick wincing from the sonic boom. "If you're so scared," she snarled, "then you should've never gotten on this goddamned plane!"

"Well, it was for your own good! I want you to be safe! Is that a problem?" Nick retorted just as frustrated.

Laura did not respond, instead, she tilted the plane upwards, towards the already darkening sun. Nick's eyes widened, "You're actually doing this."

"Of course I am!" she snapped. "Imagine what it would be like with another world! It'd be awesome!"

Nick stared at Laura, and his face darkened. _Why are you so naive, Laura? Do you understand the nature of humans? If this ever gets out to the President, or some other big shot, who knows what will happen to either Earth, or the other world?_

"Okay, Nick, we're approaching the eclipse," Laura said, eyes filled with determination. "Strap yourself in. It gets a bit bumpy."

Nick held on tight, eyes growing large as the plane seemed to enter the eclipse. He shut his eyes, as the turbulence rocked the plane roughly.

When the turbulence ended, he opened his eyes to Laura's triumphant shout, and saw…

…another world.

Laura smiled happily as she arrived at the other world, glancing back at her slack jawed boyfriend. "So, Nick, how is it?"

"You-this-what? There actually is another world?" Nick gaped, astonishment clear in his face. "You weren't hallucinating!"

"Told you so," she smirked. "So, shall I find a place to land?"

"Laura," he said, growing serious, "We should turn back."

"Why?" she asked, suddenly defensive.

"Think about the danger!" Nick shouted.

She snarled back, "I prefer to think about the adventure and curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat!" he retorted, and was about to say something else, when the plane suddenly swerved to the right. He was flung to the side, and if it weren't for his seatbelt, he would've been thrown against the door. "Laura? What happened?"

"Look, there's a castle!" she wondered aloud, flying over to it. "Wow, this place is really different from Earth! There are no cars and large buildings!"

"Laura, th-there's people around the castle!" Nick exclaimed. "They look like humans!"

"Should I land here then?" Laura asked, pushing the throttle down slightly. "We can try to communicate with them."

Nick hesitated, looking through the window to the sun, where he realized the eclipse was now over. "I guess so," he replied reluctantly, "I don't see any other inhabited places close to here, so might as well."

Laura grinned, "Let's go meet some aliens, then!" _Wow, never thought I'd say that._

Selecting a bare strip of grass, she started her descent into the new and foreign world.

Saito awoke to the sound of his mother's voice. "Saito, dear, Louise-chan, breakfast's ready!"

He groaned, and turned over, slinging an arm around his wife, Louise. She looked up, eyes wide and endearing, "Saito?"

He pulled her closer, "Hmm, hey, want to eat breakfast?"

Louise yawned cutely, and shrugged off his arm, getting up and stretching like a feline. "Come on, Saito."

At breakfast, Saito and Louise talked with Saito's family, who were just getting accustomed to the fact that Saito had married a girl who could wield magic in another world at the age of eighteen.

"Hey, Miruka," Saito's father addressed his mother, "Did you read on the news, about the American fighter plane that went missing yesterday?"

Saito turned, eyes narrowed, "Yesterday? Wasn't yesterday a solar eclipse?"

"Yes, it was," his father said, nodding, "it's very strange. The reporters say that the plane literally vanished from the radar, not like the MH 360 one from Malaysia. They say that the radar's sensors should've reached a lot further than that. There's also two people missing. Laura Mayfield, the person who piloted the plane, and Nick Herring, a colonel in the US Army."

Saito exchanged a look with Louise. "Ah, that's sad, dad, do you think they died?"

"Don't know. It's like they were sucked into another world," his father wondered aloud, not knowing how on the mark he was.

Saito started to inwardly panic. _If those two people fly an American military fighter plane into Halkegenia, this won't end good._ "Ah, dad, for today, I think Louise and I would be going back to Halkeginia."

"So soon?" his mother said, and then her eyes widened, "So you mean… oh, I get it. When are you leaving then?"

"Maybe right after breakfast would be great," Saito said sheepishly. "Sorry, Mom, Dad."

His father shook his head, "It's fine, Saito. We understand that you have a duty to do." He smiled warily, suddenly looking extremely old. "We're proud of you, Saito."

Saito stared at his parents, suddenly feeling extremely guilty. _They know that there's another world, where I have to fight and survive, yet they have no way to help. But I won't get hurt. I'll be fine._ "Mom, Dad, I'm going to come back. Don't look so sad."

They nodded, and his mom swallowed, "Be safe, the both of you. We'll be waiting."

Louise smiled, "Saito will be fine, Oka-san." She stood up, and turned to Saito, who nodded. He faced his parents, hugging them both. Louise followed suit, almost getting crushed by Saito's mother.

"Ready?" Louise asked her husband.

Saito nodded. "Yeah. Let's go back." Louise held up her wand, and opened the World Door, the two of them tumbling through back into Halkeginia.

"Saito-san? Miss Louise?" their maid, Siesta exclaimed, startled. "Oh, thank goodness you came back! We got a message from Professor Colbert!"

"Message? About what?" Saito asked, suddenly dreading the answer.

"A Steel Dragon from your world has arrived! A man and a woman were in it," Siesta replied. "Professor Colbert insists that you go to the academy as soon as possible."

Louise and Saito both sighed. Saito nodded, "That we will do then."

As soon as the two of them arrived at the academy, they were met with Guiche, Montmorency, Kirche, Professor Colbert, and two new people. Saito assumed that the young man and woman were the two who vanished from Earth. Next to them, was a real live F-15 of the US Air Force. Saito's mouth dropped open, and he ran over to the fighter plane, gushing with admiration, "Is this real? Holy frick! It's actually a F-15!"

The girl frowned, and stepped forward. "You know about this?" she said, in fluent Japanese.

Saito stared at her, "Aren't you American?"

"Yeah, but learned Japanese. So, where are we anyway? What's up with the sixteenth century clothing?" the girl said, cocking her head to the side.

The boy walked up as well, "Is this really another world? Cause Laura here told me that she flew to this other world through a solar eclipse."

Saito stopped, and looked at Professor Colbert and the others. They were staring at them in confusion, due to the language barrier. "Hey, uh, Professor Colbert? Did you cast the language spell on them?"

Professor Colbert nodded, "I did, indeed, but it appears that they want a private conversation with you, Saito."

Saito turned and looked back at the two outworlders. "Yes, this is another world. It's called Halkeginia. The country we are currently in is Tristain."

"Strange names, don't you think?" the girl mused.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Laura, do you even know when the next solar eclipse is? General Jack must be freaking out right now. You do realize that?"

The girl, Laura, slumped, "Oh. Forgot about that part." She looked to Saito, "Do you know when the next solar eclipse is?"

Saito smiled, "Well, here's a first fact about this world. There are nobles and commoners."

Laura's features twisted into something ugly, "Have they ever heard of equality and freedom?"

"Well, this isn't America, Laura," the boy, Nick, reminded her.

Saito cut in, "And well, the nobility are people called mages. Mages, who can use magic."

Laura and Nick stared at him. The girl was the first to react. She laughed, clear and loud, "Dude, hilarious joke, really, but come on, we really need to find out how we can get back sooner."

"I'm not joking," Saito said seriously. He turned to Louise, "Louise, could you open a World Door for them to Earth? They need to get back."

Louise started, but before she could say anything else, Professor Colbert interrupted. "Could they stay a bit longer? I have a few questions to ask them about the Steel Dragon and your world."

Saito turned to Laura and Nick. The girl shrugged, "It'd be cool to stick around for a while, check out different things, and the… magic."

Nick immediately protested, "Laura! Don't forget our duties back home! We can't just take a vacation out of no where!"

Laura turned to Saito, "First of all, how are we going to get back?"

"Using her magic, Louise, the pink haired one, can open a World Door that leads to Earth. It can be opened anytime, anywhere," he replied.

Laura looked to Nick, "You can go back first then. I'll go back later."

"What? No!" Nick glared at her. "Laura. You are coming back with me now."

Kirche interrupted them, "So, Saito, who's this hottie here?"

"That hottie," Laura snarled, personality changing at once, "is my boyfriend."

Kirche smirked at her, and Laura growled low in her throat. Saito stared between the two girls, and cleared his throat nervously. "Well," he said in Halkeginian. "This is Laura, and this is Nick. They both come from my world."

Nick smiled, "Yes, we introduced ourselves already. And even though it's nice to meet you, and such a foreign world, Laura and I need to return now."

Laura opened her mouth to protest, but immediately quieted from Nick's glare. "But, we're coming back! Right, Nick?"

"I-I don't think that's-" Nick started, fearing for the people of Halkeginia if the idea of another world gets into the wrong hands.

Laura laughed innocently, "Silly! We'll just sneak out, or something!"

Nick narrowed his eyes at his girlfriend. "Laura, we can't steal a F-15 from the Air Force."

"We'll find a way," she grinned, brushing the issue off. "It'll be fine!"

Professor Colbert had inched towards the F-15, awe and wonder written over his face. "This is absolutely wonderful! Awe-inspiring!"

Laura and Nick were introduced to the others, and were ushered into the castle, much to Nick's dismay. They were shown around, and given a tour. Professor Colbert eagerly discussed the mechanics of the plane with Nick, and Laura was talking animatedly about boys on Earth, and technology to Montmorency, Kirche and Louise. Saito and Guiche trailed behind, silently sulking as they were left out of the equation.

"Are the boys good looking in your world, Laura-chan?" Kirche asked flamboyantly, smiling.

Laura shrugged. "There are some guys who are not so good looking, but the good looking ones are extremely hot!" she squealed excitedly.

Kirche grinned seductively, "Will there be a time where I could _visit_ your world, Laura-chan?"

Laura went wide eyed, "O-oh, well, I guess it'd be best if y-you didn't, Miss. Kirche."

Kirche pouted, and turned to Louise, "Hey, Louise, could I borrow your World Door sometime?"

Louise glared at her ex-enemy, "No."

"Louise, now, don't be jealous just because you can't attract men like I can, especially with your body," Kirche taunted.

Louise swelled with anger, face red from the insult. Laura watched, amused and oblivious, as Louise whipped out her wand. Saito jumped in before she could destroy the hallway. "L-Louise, n-now's not the time!"

Kirche smirked, "Don't worry, Saito," she leaned closer to Saito. "Louise the Zero can't use magic."

Louise shouted angrily, "I will remind you that I am the Void mage! Not you! I helped defeat the Ancient Dragon!"

Laura turned to Montmorency, "Void mage? Ancient Dragon?"

"There was a battle. The Ancient Dragon, that destroyed a few cities, faced the four Void mages. There are five elements. Fire, earth, water, wind and void. Void mages are extremely rare and powerful. They each have a specific power, and they each represent a part of the Creator. Saito is God's left hand. This other male, Julio was the right hand of God. Sheffield, an enemy's familiar, was the mind of God. And Saito was also the heart of God," Montmorency explained.

Laura nodded slowly. "I, get it?"

Montmorency let out a bright laugh, "You'll figure it out. Saito-kun figured it out pretty fast."

After a tour, Nick pulled Laura aside. "Laura, you must know, that we have to go back. If we stay any longer, these people will be in danger!" He scowled, "No, scratch that, they already are in danger!"

Laura looked up at him innocently, "What do you mean?"

"Jack will want to know where you went, and how!" Nick shouted. Fear and panic for these innocent people overwhelmed him. "Humans are not kind! They are greedy and selfish!"

Laura glowered, "Jack is not that type of person!"

"Jack might not be a bad person, but what about the Commander? What about him? Stop being so naive, Laura!" Nick growled in frustration.

Laura stared at him, and sighed, "Okay, then, let's go home."

Nick sighed with relief. "Great, I love you, Laura."

**A/N If you have any criticism, I welcome it with open arms! **

**Do you guys think that Laura should sneak off to Halkeginia alone during a solar eclipse? Then she spends like, a few months there, or something...**

**Well, have any ideas for this, I will consider them!**

**Review please!**

**Grazie mille!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hello, dear readers. Enjoy this piece that took me forever to write, and I sincerely apologize for taking so long to update. Please read and review, and I welcome criticism and praise, and especially new ideas for me to consider!**

**Thanks to Otaku Prince for giving me awesome ideas that influenced this chapter, and most likely a lot more chapters to come as well!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

They waved goodbye to the foreign world, as they climbed into the F-15. Laura grinned at Saito, "You want me to bring a message for you to your parents?"

Saito looked up, startled, but his face broke out into a wide smile. "Would you do that?"

"Sure!" she said brightly, "unless you want to go back with us as well."

Saito shook his head, "It's fine. My parents understand. Can you tell them that everything's fine, and we're not in danger."

Nick stiffened, and he yanked Laura into the plane. "We'll be sure to pass that on. It was nice meeting you."

Back on Earth, Laura stepped out of the plane, and was immediately swarmed by her fellow pilots. "Sergeant, where were you? You vanished!"

"Did you crash? How did you get the plane if you did crash?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Silence!" a harsh voice shouted. The pilots fell silent, and they parted to let the general through. Jack Hawkins stared at the two of them, eyes furious. "Where the fuck were you, Laura?" He turned to Nick, "And you, what the hell are you doing in the plane? I expected better of you, Colonel Herring."

Nick looked down, ashamed. Laura became serious, "General Hawkins, I have a report."

"Report?" the general's eyes were wide, from both Laura's formal greeting and the idea that she had a report as to why she suddenly disappeared.

In the general's office, Laura turned to Jack. Jack stared at her, "So, what's the report?"

Nick frowned, but before he could say anything, Jack glared at him, "You should go see your commander. The last I heard, he was extremely worried."

Subdued, Nick nodded, and retreated. Laura smiled slowly, "I told you before, that there is another world. Nick and I went there, through a solar eclipse."

"Laura, that cannot possibly be true," he said.

"Nick saw it! You saw it with your own eyes! I know that these airplanes have cameras! You should've been able to see the transition from this world to that world!" Laura said forcefully.

Jack pinched his nose bridge, "It's impossible."

"Now, you are just in denial. That's pathetic," Laura taunted.

Her boss glared at her, "Shut it, Mayfield."

"In denial!" she sang. Growing serious, she said, "The people there are strange. They have two moons, and they can use magic. Also-"

"Magic?" Jack stared at her, disbelieving. "Laura, stop joking."

"Jack," she shouted angrily. "They are from another world! Open your mind up, will you?"

* * *

><p>Jack held the report in his hands, waiting to see the President. If what Laura had said was all true, that would be the biggest and most important discovery mankind had ever made.<p>

Knocking on the door to the President's office, he heard a "Come in." He walked in, and greeted the President, "Good morning, Mr. President, sir."

"So, I heard Sergeant Mayfield and Colonel Herring returned from nowhere?" the President asked curiously.

Jack nodded, and swallowed, running a hand through his brown hair, "And Sergeant Mayfield brought back some extremely interesting news." He looked at the President straight in the eyes, "News of another world."

The President straightened, eyes wide, "Another world? On another planet?"

"Mayfield and Herring said that the other world had two moons," he informed, as he handed the report over to the President. "I've been thinking, about the disappearance of the Japanese F-2. It disappeared on a solar eclipse, didn't it? It just vanished, and so did a Japanese boy of the name Hiraga Saito. Do you think, sir, that maybe these disappearances were connected to the other world?"

The President was silent for a few moments, and then he looked up, "Yes, I do think that they were connected. Thank you, for bringing this to me. Now, I to call a meeting between the Secretary of State, the Vice President, the Secretary of Defense, and the Director of the CIA. You will come as well."

* * *

><p>In the conference room, the President explained the situation, and then let Jack take the floor. Jack stood there, slightly uncomfortable. "This other world might the be explanation to the disappearance of so many of our and other countries' aircraft. To confirm this, we to be able to get our hands on some tapes recorded from the missing aircraft. I have recorded the flight where Sergeant Mayfield went missing, and it seems to me that there indeed is another world out there."<p>

The CIA director, Frederick O'Mannings, narrowed his eyes, "Another world? Is Mayfield and Herring right in the head?"

Jack nodded, "Yes, the record of the flight was indeed spectacular. It seemed as if the solar eclipse had turned into a wormhole of sorts. The plane had entered into the wormhole, and then everything was dark for a while. I was able to record the entire descent to the grounds."

The Secretary of Defense, Robert Nicolo, drummed his fingers against the table. "Then this will be the greatest discovery of all mankind." He turned his gaze onto Jack, "So what do you propose we do with this if it is true?"

"I say, we keep this confidential from the media and from other countries," Jack said. "But, indeed, Mr. President, sir, what do we do with this information?"

"Don't we all know this world is to end soon? This new world might very well be the link to our survival as the human race," the President declared.

"But, sir, what if those aliens are not friendly to our descendants? What if the last of the human race is massacred on that planet?" The Secretary of State, John Ferdinand, cautioned.

"But Mayfield and Herring got back safely. They weren't the slightest bit hurt," Jack pointed out. The President was frowning slightly, deep in thought.

"However, that is now. Those extraterrestrials might become hostile in the future. We must ensure our race's survival," John Ferdinand insisted.

"Then, John, what do you propose we do to ensure our race's survival?" the President was looking slightly intrigued by what he predicted to come.

"Either we send some diplomats over to negotiate a treaty, or," the Secretary of State's face turned dark, "or, we take over their world. From the report, it seems as though this new world is extremely behind on technology."

"Taking over their world is slightly too much, sir," Jack said uneasily. Laura had warned him of this. "_Because of their incompetence of modern technology, I fear that this discovery might bring on a whole new scale of one-sided warfare."_ He rubbed the back of his neck, "We should negotiate. It would be easy, I think. The aliens Mayfield talked to were kind."

"I fear the negotiations will not far," John warned. "We are talking about an entirely new world, and those people are just a fraction of the entirety. But we can try the diplomatic approach first, if Mr. Filius agrees."

They all turned to look at the President, who nodded, "Diplomatic approach first."

"And," the CIA director added, "Since solar eclipses happen so rarely, I propose that we start developing ways to get there faster."

Jack's eyes glittered, "I heard some rumors about the Large Hadron Collider in Europe. Something about another world maybe?"

Frederick O'Mannings curled his lips, "I will take note of that."

"I sincerely hope you do," Jack smiled innocently.

* * *

><p>"Sergeant Mayfield, may I talk to you for a moment?" Jack requested, standing in middle of the hallway in the US Air Force base in Maryland.<p>

Laura looked up from her conversation with a fellow pilot, and nodded, bidding goodbye to her companion as she walked up to Jack. "Yes?"

"Let us go to a more private area," Jack suggested, leading them into his office. As Laura seated herself onto the cushioned bench, he sat down on his swivel chair behind his desk. He looked at her seriously, "I told the President."

She froze, and stared at him, "What? You told the President? What did he say? What are they going to do?"

"We are planning to negotiate with them, to make a peace treaty between our two worlds, so when our world ends, the human race can continue to survive," Jack explained.

Laura still seemed slightly uneasy, but she nodded, "Okay, that's good. I was slightly fearful for any ideas of taking over the other world, but diplomacy is good."

He nodded, and smiled, "How do you think of being one of the few diplomats being sent over to the other world?"

"Really? That'd be awesome! Can Nick come as well?" she asked eagerly.

Jack nodded, "I'm nominating the two of you to go as diplomats."

"Thanks, Jack! I owe you one!" she grinned.

* * *

><p>"Nick! Did you hear? The two of us are nominated to go as diplomats to Halkeginia!" Laura shouted happily.<p>

Nick covered his ears and glared, "Indeed I heard. Now, quiet down."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "Just a bit nervous."

"About what? Chill, dude, Halkeginia's not going to be attacked by Earth!" Laura grinned, placing her hands on his shoulders.

He sighed, "How dense can you be, Laura? If the Halkeginians don't accept our negotiations, then we most likely will go to war against them."

**So, how do you guys think this is? Review!**

**Grazie mille!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Familiar of Zero, only the plotline, and the OCs. **

**A/N So sorry that this update took so long! I just couldn't come up with the right way to phrase everything, but I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter Four

In Moscow Russia, a pale blond young man narrowed his eyes at his high tech computer. The screen was filled with computer script, and files that were tightly secured. He let out a groan of frustration as his attempts at opening the files were denied over and over again. "Why isn't this working?" he shouted at the computer. His grey eyes were narrowed as he typed furiously as he was yet again rejected.

This was a project that he was just given, proven to be extremely difficult. But he was their prodigy. He could do this.

"Ivan, are you alright?" his colleague asked, concerned as he poked his head through the door to the office.

Ivan nodded, "_Da,_ just frustrated."

"Keep calm, friend, and you will certainly achieve your goal. You are our prodigy, are you not?" his friend smiled encouragingly.

Ivan nodded, and grinned at him in gratitude. Turning to his computer, he analyzed the coding, and furrowed his brows as he concentrated on finding a way to break through to the file.

Suddenly, the screen of coding disappeared and a document appeared. He let out a whoop of victory. "Yes! I did it!"

Leaning forward to read the document, Ivan's eyes first widened, and then started to narrow. _The fuck? Another world? Have the Americans gone off their rockers already?_ Clicking on the video embedded into the document, Ivan went slack jawed. "This can't be true. This must be photoshopped."

After finishing the file, Ivan slumped back into his chair, dumbstruck. This was important. This had to be told to the President.

He stood before the head of the SVR director. He handed him the printed file, and said, "It's a discovery the Americans made."

The director nodded, and smiled, "Very good, Ivan. I knew you could do it."

He smiled back, and politely inclined his head before leaving the room.

The director of the SVR walked into the President's office, silently handing over the file. The President nodded with thanks, and the director walked back out again. No words were exchanged.

* * *

><p>Back in the USA, Laura, Nick and a few other people who were going to be acting as diplomats stood in front of the Large Hadron Collider in the European country of Switzerland. A scientist was intricately explaining the details of what happened in the collider, and what caused the wormhole to open.<p>

"It acts as a black hole of sorts, except that it doesn't pull a person into little atoms. Instead, through the black hole, you are able to pass through spacetime, and end up in another world. Through trackers and high tech cameras, we were able to determine which world this would lead to at what time. In a month, this wormhole will lead you to the world you are looking for." The scientist looked at Laura appraisingly, "This is the first world our trackers have seen that holds life in it. It's the greatest discovery of mankind."

After the introduction, Laura, Nick and the other diplomats made their way to the cafeteria, talking and discussing the upcoming event.

A young Russian man smiled, and said with a slight accent, "This is indeed fascinating. When I was informed of this for the diplomacy, I was shocked. How did you manage to stumbled upon such a world, Miss. Mayfield?"

Laura smiled warmly, "You can call me Laura. Miss. Mayfield makes me sound so uptight. And well, I was just out flying when the solar eclipse happened, and suddenly I was in another world. I was fascinated and slightly terrified."

"More like curious," Nick grumbled, but smiled as well.

"So," Laura leaned closer over the cafeteria table, "what's your name?"

"My name is Ivan," the Russian man said, inclining his head respectfully. "Mr. Nicolo had invited me, for my profession is an attorney."

Laura grinned, and nodded, "Cool, as you know, I'm just a sergeant in the US Air Force."

"And I, a colonel in the Army," Nick said, dipping his head down.

"Was it fun to be in another world? Was it dangerous? Did anyone try to hurt you?" Ivan asked, eyes wide.

"It was exhilarating," Laura admitted.

"More like 'you are going to give me a heart attack,'" Nick grumbled.

His lover punched him in the arm. She pouted, "It was fun! We got to meet this boy who was actually from this world!"

"How did he get to that world?" the Russian boy inquired politely. Almost _too_ politely.

Nick narrowed his eyes while his oblivious girlfriend responded cheerfully, "He told me that his master had summoned him as a familiar!"

Nick sighed. It was hopeless. His girlfriend was too naive to handle things like this. "You'll find out when we get there. It's a nice surprise to get," he said, interrupting his girlfriend.

Laura's eyes brightened, and she squealed, "I love surprises!"

Ivan smiled politely, but there was some sort of scorn behind the politeness. "Then I cannot wait for the time when we depart."

"Yeah!" Laura pumped a fist into the air, "It'd be awesome!"

* * *

><p>"Okay. On the count of three, Miss. Laura, I need you to jump through the wormhole. Keep your arms close to your body, and your body straight. Am I clear?" the scientist asked.<p>

Laura nodded determined. "Yessir."

"Alright," the scientist bent over her computer and typed away at the keyboard. "One… Two… Three!"

Laura swallowed and jumped through the black hole that swallowed her whole. She gasped as a still cold settled over her body, and she could _see._ See the stars and the black emptiness of space, the blurs of galaxies as she passed them through the wormhole. Looking ahead, there was a large blue star, burning away its life. A sole planet with two moons revolved around the sun. The planet grew larger and larger, until she was passing through another wormhole right into Halkeginia. She sure hoped it was Tristain she was landing in.

Kneeling on the ground, Laura closed her eyes as she willed the dizziness away. _Wow. This is really it. Spacetime travel._

Once the dizziness released its grip on her, she slowly stood up, straightening and looking around. It was a nice green field of grass, and a dirt trodden road nearby. Waiting for the others, she stood there, fidgeting.

Once they were all there, Laura held up a hand that silenced the other five people. "Okay, men and women. Today is a miraculous day both for the United States of America, and the human race-" she paused, and scratched her forehead, "So, uh, I kinda hope this is Tristain?"

Nick rolled his eyes teasingly, "Lovely speech, Laura."

Laura fake pouted, and grinned at them, "Okay, so we can just walk down this road and see where it takes us!"

"Miss," one of the other diplomats said. "It might not be safe to just wander down this road to nowhere."

Ivan nodded fearfully, "The people you met must have been nice, especially with the boy from our world, but what about the other people?"

Laura frowned, "That's a good point, Ivan, Jess."

The diplomat who spoke, Jess, inclined her head, "However, I see there is no other way than to walk down this road, seeing that there are no cars, no telephones, or even electricity. How in the world do these people live?"

Laura and Nick exchanged looks, and snorted. After gaining control of her laughter, Laura smiled, "Let's get going then. We have no time to waste."

* * *

><p>"Kneel, before the Queen of Tristain!" the guard demanded.<p>

The Queen, a young woman with curly brown locks and kind eyes looked down at the six people who had asked to see her. "Who are you, to demand my audience?" she inquired.

A girl with bright violet eyes and long black hair stood up. "Your Majesty, I would like to request a meeting with you, alone."

The guards stiffened, and the Queen tilted her head. "Alone? That is a very audacious demand."

The girl pursed her lips, and sighed, "Your Highness, I know Hiraga Saito."

The Queen straightened, "Is he and Louise okay? Are they hurt? Did something happen?"

"No, but, we come from where he came from," the girl said.

The Queen blinked, and then nodded, "Guards, leave us."

The guards protested, "But, your Majesty…"

"Leave us, I'll be fine," the Queen said, smiling.

The guards sent the group of diplomats a glare that warned them to keep the Queen safe. After the door closed, and the guards were out, the girl smiled, "Thank you, your Majesty."

"So why have you come to me?" the Queen asked. "And what are your names?"

"I am Laura," the girl bowed low.

"Nicholas," a boy with blue eyes and bright blond hair. "But I prefer Nick."

"Ivan," a boy with grey eyes and pale blond hair uttered, eyes not leaving the ground.

"Jess."

"Catherine."

"And I am Caine."

The Queen inclined her head, "Lovely to make your acquaintance. I am Queen Henrietta de Tristain. What brings you here?"

"As people from Earth, the world Hiraga Saito came from, we were given the task to come here to negotiate a treaty between the two worlds," Laura explained.

Henrietta's eyes widened, and she replied, "That is a decision that I cannot make on my own. I must consult the Pope and the other monarchs of this world. And the elves."

"Elves?" Catherine muttered incredulously.

"Yeah, they wield magic," Laura said, grinning.

"Holy fuck," Ivan muttered, eyes wide. "Magic? So that's why they're all so… primitive."

* * *

><p>The six reps from America stood there in the large conference room as people filed in. They were dressed extravagantly, all signs of their nobility and their royalty. There was one man though, who was dressed like a priest. Laura assumed this was the Pope from the Church of Romalia.<p>

"Queen Henrietta, what is the meaning of this?" the Pope rumbled.

Henrietta smiled and gestured at the six diplomats, "These are six people that hail from the world of Hiraga Saito." Said man was also present, sitting with his wife. "They are here from the governments in their world, to negotiate a treaty between the two worlds."

"Really?" the Germanian monarch leaned forward, scrutinizing the six. "What can you give us? We need nothing, for our magic supplies us with all we will ever need. Any magic you have, we have."

Laura blinked innocently, "We have no magic. The world we come from, Earth, has no magical ability."

The Germanian monarch, as well as the monarch from Albion, and the Pope broke into laughter. The Germanian monarch, King Frederick VI sneered, "Then why should we negotiate with you? You are all peasants and commoners. We do not negotiate with those lower than we are."

Laura's eyes narrowed, and she tensed. Ivan spoke up, eyes flashing with anger, "Do not underestimate Earth! Without magic, we were able to advance with science and math! There are things on Earth that you magic wielders will never dream of!"

Before King Frederick VI could retort, Saito stepped in. "Indeed, your Highness, Earth has advanced in ways Halkeginia could not imagine, and it would certainly benefit us if we negotiated with them."

The king snorted, and glared at Saito, "You are a commoner as well, no matter what your current title is, Sir Hiraga Saito. Like all commoners, you wish to overthrow the nobility, don't you? If your Earth is indeed as advanced as you _say_, then it would put the nobility at a disadvantage would it not? We are not so stupid, Hiraga."

Louise slammed her hands on the table, the petite girl bursting with anger, "How many times have Saito saved Halkeginia? Two, three times? Yet you still are convinced that he is plotting with the commoners? We can surely prove that his interests will benefit both the nobility and the commoners!"

Laura held up a hand, "With all due respect, sir, we have no ill intentions. We-"

"Then why are you here? Why do you want to negotiate?" the Pope inquired.

"Yes, well, our world will eventually die, due to the sun's eventual death, and we are trying to find ways to preserve the human race," Laura explained.

"How can a sun die?" the king of Albion demanded. "The Creator, Brimir will not allow that to happen."

Catherine, Caine and Ivan all resisted the urge to facepalm. How ancient were these people? Laura blinked a few times, "Uh, your Highness, the sun is a star, a large sphere of burning gas that emits-"

"Enough!" the Pope snarled, "Enough with your conspiracies! The sun is a gift from the Creator, Brimir, and he would never allow such a valuable gift to die! Such conspiracies!"

Laura tried again, "No, sir, I'm not creating a conspiracy! I-"

"Heretics! All of you," the Pope gasped. "Henrietta, how could you allow such heresy appear in front of me?"

_Damnit, this is not going well, _Laura thought, worrying her lip as she watched the Pope accuse them of heresy.

"So, uh, your Majesties, will you allow us to negotiate?" Nick shouted over the turmoil and chaos.

The Pope stood up, silencing the other Halkeginians. "No, we refuse to negotiate with conspirators and people who attempt to undermine the nobility!"

Nick glanced over to Saito pleadingly, who gave him an apologetic look. Laura sighed, and bowed low. "Then we shall excuse ourselves."

* * *

><p>As the six diplomats went through Louise's World Door, Laura inclined her head at the couple. "Thank you, Saito, Louise," she thanked. "I hope relations between Earth and Halkeginia will become better in the future."<p>

Saito nodded, "As do I. Goodbye, Laura. Good luck."

**A/N How'd you guys like it? Please read and review! Criticism? Anything I should change? Please tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"It failed, Mr. President," Jack reported, sighing heavily. "According to Mayfield, it failed spectacularly."

The President pursed his lips. "I was afraid of this. Why did it fail?"

"Mayfield reported that the people of the other world were extremely arrogant, holding the magic wielders at a much higher status than the non magic wielders."

"Then maybe it is time to show them that we can exist without magic, that they are unnecessary," the President said.

Jack nodded, "The magic wielders are also extremely paranoid about the non magic wielders undermining their power as the nobility."

"Have you made sure that no other country knows about this yet?" the President asked.

"Yessir."

"Good, although, I am thinking of sending a full report of what happened to our allies, such as the UK and Canada," the President mused. "Yes, we should do that."

"Roger that, sir."

* * *

><p>The British Prime Minister, David Cameron, held the file in his hands, eyes wide. He turned to the Queen, "Your Majesty, do you see this?"<p>

"Yes, indeed I do," the Queen mused. "Interesting…"

"Do you actually think this is real?"

"Most likely," the Queen said. "President Filius is not one to joke. However, about this waging war against them, I feel that is a bit extreme."

"Should I send a copy over to the M15 and M16?" the PM wondered.

"That's good idea, David."

* * *

><p>"Agent Ivan Veselov has already taken his position as a diplomat, thanks to Mr. Nicolo's cooperation. He has reported back to me, and he has confirmed the validity of these documents," President Putin said smoothly, watching the Chinese chairman, Xi Jinping.<p>

"So you are saying that Agent Veselov has actually ventured into this new world?" Chairman Xi Jinping mused. "How did the diplomacy go?"

"It failed," Putin said. "The nobles of the other world are magic wielders, and they were too arrogant and paranoid to allow any negotiating." At the Chairman's confused look, the Russian President elaborated, "The non magic wielders are the commoners, and the nobles are frightened of any chance of the commoners rebelling."

"So, what does America plan to do?" Xi Jinping asked.

"It is not confirmed, but Ivan guesses warfare," Putin said.

The Chinese official nodded slowly, "Interesting. Extremely interesting. Now, who else knows besides our two countries?"

"Most likely the United Kingdom, and Canada," Putin guessed. "Ivan said that they were able to go to the other world without a total solar eclipse by using the Large Hadron Collider in Europe."

Xi Jinping leaned back into his chair, and smiled, "Well, as two of the strongest countries in this world, how do you feel like helping my country in building a VLHC?"

"Thought you would never ask," Putin's lips curled upwards.

The two shook on it.

* * *

><p>Canadian Prime Minister, Stephen Harper, sat at his office, phone next to his ear, bent over the ominous report. "Yes, President Filius, but this is absurd!"<p>

The PM's eyebrows furrowed together, "Yes, but-"

Sighing he gestured with his hand, "However-"

Grumbling in frustration, he said, "Let me talk!"

Silence.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, this is all great and stuff, but you really shouldn't declare war on them though," he said.

Rolling his eyes in exasperation, "Remember history? The natives were enslaved and killed, and wiped out. Literally."

Sighing, "Still, that's not a good impression. Second impressions also count."

"Hey, how about telling this to Mr. Shinzo Abe? Since one of his citizens was brought to the other world?" he suggested.

He nodded, "Yeah, I'll leave that to you then. Great, have a good day."

* * *

><p>Laura stood in the doorway, a pretense of worry. Inside, she was squealing with delight. "War? War? We're actually going to war against them?"<p>

"No, but we have told the Canadian, British and Japanese Prime Ministers. They will be meeting soon to discuss this," Jack explained. "We are trying to find a solution without going to war."

"That's going to be hard," Laura warned. "Saito might be trying to persuade them, but the nobles' paranoia about the commoners will most definitely be the largest obstacle. Especially since we do not have magic. It will seem like a scheme to overthrow the nobility."

"That is true. We will have to show them that we are neutral, and all we want is to help them progress in technology, and find a haven for the future of our race when our sun dies," Jack said, frowning in thought.

Laura shrugged, "But if you think about it, if we do indeed help Halkeginia progress in technology, it is similar to giving the commoners an advantage over the nobles. Magic will no longer be needed. The commoners would have more power."

Jack pursed his lips, and sighed, "That's true as well."

"But if the nobles are that arrogant and hungry for power, then, maybe they deserve to be undermined from their thrones. It is always satisfying to see the proud fall," Laura said, scornful.

Jack glanced at her, "Laura, that's unreasonable-"

"No, it's not! Those nobles, they suppress those commoners just because they don't have magic. The nobles are raised to scorn and spit upon the commoners. They are raised to think they are superior than the people who do not have magic! The nobles deserve to fall!" Laura said heatedly, eyes burning with a hatred of the nobles' arrogance and superiority.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Well, it depends on what the President thinks."

"Saito mentioned nobles forcing harsh taxes on the commoners, who were poor. And those commoners who could not pay the taxes became indentured servants, but they never seemed to be able to pay off the debt," Laura snarled angrily. "This is slavery!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Tomsk, Siberia, the director of the SVR stood there, overlooking the construction of the world's first VLHC, the Very Large Hadron Collider. It was a top secret project, under the name of the Bridge Project. To be hired, all the workers were required to sign a contract of secrecy. If any of them were to break that contract, they should be prepared for consequences worse than death.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, a new world, eh?" Prime Minister David Cameron mused, staring at the President of the United States of America. "Who else besides the rest of us know?"<p>

"Just us," the President confirmed. "At least, I hope it's just us."

"I think the rest of Europe deserves to know. Especially since you will be using the LHC to travel between the worlds," David Cameron said. "It's only reasonable."

"So that boy, Hiraga Saito, he was somehow transported to that other world?" the Prime Minister of Japan inquired. "And so was that F-2?"

"Yes, we have confirmed that," the director of the CIA said in affirmation.

"So the diplomatic approach failed?"

"Indeed," President Filius said. "Those nobles are too paranoid to allow us, who they see as commoners, to enter their lands, and introduce them to our technology."

Jack nodded, "Our technology will make magic useless. It will uproot their power over the commoners. Most of the nobles do not want to relinquish their power. Also, the noble children are raised to believe that they are more superior to the commoners. It will be hard for them to face the truth that they are not better than commoners."

"Then what will we do?" the PM of Japan inquired.

The US President exchanged glances with Jack. He took a deep breath, and exhaled, "Go to war against them."

The room was silent.

David Cameron stared at the President, "You've got to be pulling my leg." At the Americans' silence, he narrowed his eyes. "You are not serious that you would go to war against people who are no match to our technology?"

Silence.

"You are actually bloody serious," David Cameron gaped incredulously.

The PM of Japan frowned, "That is not a good idea, Mr. Filius. War against them is going against what America stands for."

"Actually, Sergeant Mayfield has informed me of signs of slavery and oppression in the other world. We fight for freedom, Mr. Shinzo. So we should fight for the commoners' freedom and rights. Their unalienable rights have been taken away," Jack said. "This gives America enough reasons to start a war against them."

The other leaders blinked. PM David Cameron sighed, and said quietly, but firmly, "I, representing the United Kingdom of Great Britain and North Ireland, agree to assist the United States of America in war against the continent of Halkeginia."

**A/N :) Oh yeah, this is actually most likely the quickest I have ever updated a new chapter! Read and review! Tell me if anything's wrong, or there's an error! Grazie mille!**


End file.
